River Baby
by GuiseLeone
Summary: Episode ONE Season ONE of - DIVISION The Series. Warning - LGBTQ Themed. When the Narcotics rate rises in Boston, Detective Franco Garcia forms a Task Force. A team of Law Enforcement Officers, that aren't afraid to push the limits of the Law, to get their Guy. Copyrighted Material


One

7:01 AM

Foreman Park, South Boston.

Boston was a flourishing City, but deep below the cracks. Crime and injustice waged against a society, that was a beacon of hope for many. It's innocence drowned, by the presence of Crime that surges across its limits daily.

The rival Gangs, White Knights and the Black Knights, were at war. Yet they kept it under wraps, to avoid the commotion and Law Enforcement. Yet, that didn't stop other criminals from relentlessly carrying out their misdeeds. Endangering Boston, and its people with its festering malevolence, that burned through every hole admissible.

Though, it was all promised to end, or at least waver enough for the people of Boston, to live in peace. To walk the streets, knowing they were kept safe. Knowing they could continue their lives, without worry of being drawn into the fires that burned.

Counting on the newest appeal to crime fighting-the Division. A Task Force, formed by the overzealous Franco Garcia. A Police Detective with a reputation, that struck fear into the hearts of many Criminals. That fear had worsened, once Division was given the authority, to end crime-at any means necessary. They were granted City Limit Jurisdiction. For crime wasn't only committed in the city of Boston. It's neighboring towns and cities, were ravaged by Crimes of every known nature.

But no one had expected the gruesome death, that was soon to be revealed in one of the safest places in Boston.

Foreman Park buzzed with activity, that was considered mundane on a Wednesday morning. Skyscrapers and the tallest buildings in the City, kissed the morning sky. Looming in the horizon, as the Sun shone down on the concrete jungle.

Billy Johnson, a ten year old boy, with a freckled face and rosy, flushed cheeks. Ran across the lawn, at breakneck speed. An excited cocker spaniel, chasing behind him. His honey-blond hair, whisking in the breeze as he grinned contentedly. Frisbee in hand, that he stopped to toss in the opposite direction.

"Go get it boy!" Billy shouted, watching with the a bright grin, and a happy gleam in his eyes, as the brown furred canine ran after the bright orange Frisbee.

Civilians moved to and fro through the Park, minding their own business. Other Children played, and scattered across the vast stretch of lawn, park benches and a large Playground to the right. An air of innocence around the place, with no expectations of spoil.

Billy stood there, waiting on the cocker spaniel to return. A worried look on his angelic face, that turned into a frown. Creasing his forehead, as his eyes narrowed. Seconds later, he heard the familiar bark of his Dog. Even more agitated, as it wasn't the sound of content. The poor creature was in distress, and Billy knew it from the jump.

He ran off towards the direction the Dog had ran, calling out his name. Only to hear the Dog barking uproariously, with no sign of stopping. Billy ran cross the Park's playground, and unto the small stone bridge. Halting in the center, as he walked up to the left side. Hearing the rush of the stream, that ran below the old, yet sturdy bridge. A landmark at best, for it was built at least a century before Billy's existence.

The boy peered over the edge, careful not to tilt too far over. For his Father had warned him about the Park, and he made a promise to stay away from the stream. He grew trepidatious, as he was supposed to be waiting on his Mother to take him to School. Yet, the boy loved his Dog enough, to play with him before. Not knowing that his morning was about to be turned upside down, by a gruesome discovery.

At the bank of the water, streaming down into a shallow ravine. Billy spotted his cocker spaniel. Barking angrily at something he couldn't quite see himself.

"Boomer!" Billy called, but the Dog's barks perpetuated cacophonously. Causing Billy to grow even more concerned, that someone below the Bridge was teasing his best friend.

"Come on, boy. Don't make me have to come down there, you know I'll get in trouble." Billy tried, but the canine paid him no attention at all. The dog only barked louder and louder, which made Billy even more fidgety.

He soon threw caution to the wind, and ran to the other side of the Bridge, that led to a wide trail. Covered with asphalt, and shaded by a large concentration of Black Cherry trees. Blooming it's Lilly-white blossoms, that fell to the ground with the simplest brush of the breeze.

Billy stepped carefully, and veered off to his left on hasty legs. He soon made it to his Dog, that he tried calling. The boy then chose to look in the direction where the dog was barking. Freezing in shock, as his freckled face paled at the ghastly sight that he beheld. Falling back on his buttocks, but ignoring the pain as his pale blue eyes widened in reverent astonishment.

Two

7:23 AM.

Perlman Grove, North Boston.

Franco Garcia flew up from his queen sized Bed, in a moderate but neatly kept Bedroom. Sweating profusely as he panted heavily. The effects of waking abruptly, from a nightmare he dreaded seeing-every night he closed his eyes.

He wiped at his haggard, but nonetheless handsome face. Raking his large, hair matted hands through his messy, thick, Raven black mane. Disheveled from a night of tossing and turning in bed. His features bothered, yet alert to the morning sunlight, pouring through the windows. Garcia gazed to his left, towards the large window that overlooked half of North Boston. Plundered by his thoughts, and remnants of the recollections from his nightmare. His lips pursed, and his eyes narrowed but he had no time to wallow.

A loud clatter from the Kitchen caught Garcia's attention, and he grimaced. Pondering what his little Brother, Elias, was up to. He quickly swung his legs over the edge of the bed, welcoming to softness of the carpeted floor between his toes. He strode across the rectangular Bedroom, with coordinating wooden, metal, and glass furniture. Hoping that Elias hadn't broken anything important-again.

The boy wasn't mischievous, as Franco was strict but gentle enough to keep him grounded. Yet it didn't mean that Elias Garcia was always innocent. Which was proven, the moment Franco stepped into the large, clean, L-shaped Kitchen of his seventh floor Apartment. Grimacing at the coldness of the tiled floors, which was much different from the flooring in his Bedroom. Though, the Kitchen was equally as impressive, with its resin countertops, stainless steel appliances, cherry wood cupboard spaces above and below a double sink, with porcelain fixtures. A Kitchen that Garcia was confused at the the thought of being able to afford, on a Detective's salary.

Elias Garcia, was bent to his knees on the floor of the Kitchen. Picking up a plastic dish, and the remains of badly burnt slice of Bran toast. Franco shut his eyes for a second, as he thought to scold Elias. Though it wasn't necessary, for it was his fault after all.

The night before had been strenuous, and Franco might have a drunk a few more Beers than necessary. Something he regretted, for he overslept and missed the time to prepare Elias's Breakfast himself. A Task he had done every day, for the past ten or so years. Franco checked his wristwatch, and frowned at the time. Wondering why Elias didn't try to wake him, instead of almost burning the place down.

"I _may_ have overdid them," Elias stated as he looked up to see Franco. His eyes wide, with an awkward grin stretched across his acutely handsome, pimple laden face. The spitting image of Franco Garcia, only two decades younger, with a bit more cheerfulness in his brown eyes.

"That's an understatement," Franco remarked, as he walked to the Coffee Machine. Smiling pleased, as it was the only thing Elias could make, without them having to call the Fire Department.

"The Coffee is good, though." Elias assured Franco as he poured himself a cup of the dark liquid. His gaze shot to Elias, whose face paled at the realization that he had given himself away.

"I told you, Elias, no Coffee." Franco groaned as he closed his eyes for a second, then opened them to see Elias eyeing him guiltily.

"I only had like, a-a little," Elias lied, and Franco peered at him, completely unconvinced.

"Just go get ready for School," Franco ordered, finding it rather irrelevant to scold his younger Brother.

Without hesitation, Elias bounded off towards the hallways leading to the Bedrooms. Franco then gazed down at his cup, and hurriedly took a sip. Grimacing at the overly biting flavor of the Coffee. His stomach churned achingly, as he swiftly spat out the acrid liquid into the sink. Dumping the remainder of it, peering into the chipped mug.

"God, that's terrible." Franco whisper shouted, as he slammed the mug down atop the resin countertop.

His phone then chimed noisily, and his gaze shifted to the Living Room area. Frowning as the phone vibrated atop the wooden center table, between the black, Leather Couches. Without a second to spare, he ambulated forward. Grabbing the phone up, without even as much as a glance at the screen.

"Garcia," he spoke into the receiver, and the line clicked open.

 _"We got a body,"_ the voice on the other end of the line spoke, and Franco sighed heavily. Making a note that it was his Partner, and long time friend, Chuck Summers, that called.

"Send me the address," he gave the order in a withering tone, then hung up.

Franco turned towards the narrow Hallway, hearing the shower run noisily. "Elias, hurry and get your ass out of the shower! I gotta roll, Kid." Franco shouted, hoping that Elias heard him. He waited a few seconds, frowning as he grew impatient but Elias finally shouted back.

"I can't even wash my ass in peace!" Elias shouted back and Franco grinned with a shake of his head.

"The mouth on these kids," he muttered as he walked towards the hallway.

Three

8:02 AM.

Foreman Park, South Boston.

"Casey Winsome, 29 year old Flight Attendant," Drake Moros, the on-scene Medical Examiner informed Detective Garcia.

Garcia peered at the pale corpse, half covered by a body bag. Revealing the woman's chest, ravaged by sharp rocks from the stream it was found in. It was rather peculiar, for it reminded Garcia of a string of murders committed, when he was just merely a rookie. He was quite fortuitous, but crime scenes gave him the chills. No matter how strong he appeared, the ghastly cadaver was anything but comforting.

Garcia took a second to gaze around the surroundings, minutely distracted by the overhang of trees. The steady trickle of the stream grew loud, but he brushed it off. Watching with narrowed eyes, as Officers in their uniforms cased the area. A flurry of crime scene investigation, that was far from being wrapped up.

"Cause of Death?" Garcia asked, as he peered down at the half covered body of the woman.

Her skin pale, and wrinkled from being in the River for quite a few hours. Her eyes wide open, lips parted and throughly chapped. A grotesque display, that no less agitated Garcia.

By the time he had arrived on the scene, most of the evidence that was found had already been processed. The Medical Examiner, his skilled team of Technicians and Forensic Psychologists, all working towards finding proper evidence to proceed with a case.

"All indications lead to strangulation, the ligature marks on her neck and eyes," the man gestured to the faint, but visible blue lines around her throats and eyes. "...suggest that whoever strangled her, used a very smooth material." Drake informed Detective Garcia, who frowned down at the girl. "There aren't any burn marks, so I'm thinking it's something coated with rubber or plastic. Sloppy but, in her current case, very effective."

"You'll be filing this under murder I'm presuming?" Garcia asked, and Drake nodded.

"Doubtlessly, considering the scratches on her neck. There's blood and skin under her fingernails, but I'm eighty percent certain it's hers. She put up quite a struggle, and in doing so, harmed herself by trying to release herself." Drake spike as he pointed to the scratch marks in her neck.

Garcia grimaced, peering into the girl's eyes that had grown pale. It was obvious she had brown eyes, and a very defined nose. A Brunette, with full lips and hair that was no doubt lustrous and thick, before being doused in water. Now matted with dirt and dried leaves.

"This reminds me of that Novel about the nice dude who kills women, then throws them in the Lake at night." Detective Herb Sloan spoke, as he sauntered up to stand beside Garcia.

With a frown, Garcia chose to ignore Herb, as he wasn't fond of the man. Yet he had to tolerate his presence, for he was a condition that Garcia had to agree to, upon forming Division.

Detective Herb Sloan, was a man of vigor. His reputation wasn't as formidable as Garcia's, but he had earned his name. Despite his tendency to be overly talkative, and egotistical. His tall, broad shoulders, his steely gray eyes, and thin nose added to his simplistic, yet intimidating appeal. He was no older than Detective Garcia, who had a similar haircut. Only, Detective Sloan's hair was dashed with gray, just above the ears.

"Aren't you supposed to be questioning witnesses?" Garcia asked agitatedly, as he scowled at Detective Sloan, who shot him a flushed gaze.

"I did, and they gave me nothing." The man answered. Garcia only gritted his teeth, then turned back to face the Medical Examiner.

"You think we have a serial killer on our hands?" Herb asked, oblivious to Detective Garcia's annoyance.

"I don't know, Sloan. You tell me," Garcia turned to face the giant of a man. At least six inches taller than Garcia, who stood at a mere six feet and three inches.

Detective Sloan narrowed his steely gaze at Garcia, who smiled with intense sarcasm. "You know, Garcia, you're going to have to accept that I'm not going anywhere." Sloan remarked and Franco grunted in indifference.

"I'll try to contain my excitement," Franco scowled at the man, but before Detective Sloan could retort, Detectives Alex Silver, and Chuck Summers approached.

Detective Garcia breathed a sigh of relief, as he had reason enough to finally ignore Detective Sloan. For they had never once seen eye to eye, and kept their distance. Garcia had to get used to the man being around, but he sure as hell wasn't planning on making Friends with him. A man who tormented him daily, when he was just a rookie at Precinct 8.

"Apparently, by the time the murder happened, _nobody_ was here at the Park." Detective Chuck said, fixing his honey-blonde pompadour.

Garcia had always wondered why Detectives Silver and Summers didn't land modeling contracts. He himself was insanely attractive, but he always pondered Chuck and Alex's level of appeal. All three of them would walk into Precinct 8, and everyone would swoon. A thing that was Detective Summers' cocaine, whilst Garcia and Silver could care less about the constant ogling.

"Got anything from the boy?" Garcia asked the stunning blonde, Alex Silver, who's blue eyes narrowed in indication to her disappointment. Her bleach-blonde hair, tied up in a messy bun to reveal her soft, pretty features.

"He says he was playing with his Dog before School, when the Pup saw something and started going nuts." Detective Summers informed Garcia, who pursed his lips upward as he remained impassive.

"Any leads on her name?" Garcia asked the blue eyed, gorgeous Detective, who grinned a perfectly white smile at him.

"What's my name?" Summers asked and Detective Garcia rolled his eyes in contempt, but managed to smile chastely at his Partner.

The man had been his friend for years, for they grew up on the Force together. Always had each other's backs, no matter what came their way. Brothers from different ethnicities, for Garcia was of pure Latino blood, whilst Chuck was all Caucasian. With A dangerously sexy man, who looked good in a suit and tie but, rocked his simple outfit of Denims, T-shirts and Leather Jackets.

Detective Silver nudged Chuck, who frowned and winced as her elbow clinched his right ribcage. "Ouch, You hit like a man," Chuck whined and Garcia grimaced.

"You _whine_ like a girl," Detective Silver sasses and Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Guys," Garcia finally called and both Detectives peered at him, embarrassed. "The address?"

"Turns out, she's a Boston Resident and lives only seven miles south of here with Boyfriend Ian Ledger." Detective Summers revealed and Franco nodded.

"I need everything you have on this Ian Ledger," Garcia requested and Chuck nodded.

"I'll run point," Detective Sloan finally spoke, after Garcia had forgotten his presence for a minute or two.

"Detectives _Silver_ and _Summers_ , run with it." Garcia announced sternly, avoiding the man's heated gaze. Silver and Summers both nodded, then sauntered off together in the opposite direction.

Detective Sloan watched, growing even more irritated that Garcia had refused to let him go. He watched Detectives Silver and Summers exit the crime scene, that was buzzing with Forensic Activity. Cordoned off by tape, around the entire Bridge.

Civilians watched from behind the perimeter, with curious inquisitiveness. All tying to see what had taken place, as they ignored the incessant pleas of the Officers on scene. To stay back, and avoid corrupting the Crime Scene.

"You do realize that I'm a part of this Task Force too, right?" Detective Sloan asked, and Garcia turned to face him-shoving his hands, down into the pockets of his denims.

"You do realize that I _run_ this Task Force, right?" Garcia asked with a frown, which forced the man to keep his mouth clamped shut.

"Talk to Chief Newberry, and let him know we'll be running point on this Casey. I also need you to find out everything you can about the Boyfriend, and alert Detectives Summers and Silver." Garcia ordered, but Detective Sloan only stood there, glaring at him. "Now, Detective." Garcia said even more sternly and Sloan sucked his teeth, then shook his head before walking off.

Four

9:53 AM.

235 Joy Street, South Boston.

South Boston was a densely populated neighborhood, located south and east of the Fort Point Channel and, a buzzing Dorchester Bay. Business places were scattered here and there, but it was mostly a residential area. Housing people of all social and wealth statuses.

Chuck and Alex both stepped out of the black, Chevrolet Squad Car, peering at Casey Winsome's residence, that she shared with Boyfriend, Ian Ledger. An Accountant, with no police record whatsoever. The man was considered an introvert, that had OCD. Detective Garcia found it hard, to even suspect the man as the Killer. Yet, he had to look at all angles before making any bad judgements.

Detectives Silver and Summers strode to the front door, of Ian Ledger's house. A One story building, that had seen better days. The lawn was rather bland, and yellow which seemed awfully odd since it was the midst of Spring.

Detective Silver looked towards the left of the house, spotting a Silver Toyota sedan. It was no doubt Ian Ledger's car, that was found in his files upon investigation. "He's home," Detective Silver motioned towards the car, and Chuck nodded.

"Let's just hope he doesn't run," Chuck grimaced and Silver pursed her lips, silently agreeing with him.

"Or _shoot_ at us, I'm not wearing my vest." Alex grinned and Chuck shook his head, clearly amused.

Chuck knocked on the Door, typically loud enough as his right hand reached behind his leather Jacket, to clutch his Gun.

"What the hell do you two want?" A voice from inside asked harshly, and Detective Summers peered towards his right. Ian Ledger himself was peering at them, barely visible through a side window that was adjacent to the entrance door.

"Boston Police Department, we're here to talk to you, Ian."

"How important is it?" The man asked, and Detective Summers looked towards Detective Silver, who was already growing impatient.

"Since it concerns your Girlfriend, Casey Winsome, I'd say it's pretty damn important, Mr. Ledger." Detective Silver remarked and the man stood there, still hesitant.

After a few passing seconds of awkward stares, between the Detectives and Ian Ledger. He finally opened the door, beckoning then inside. Clearly annoyed by their intrusion, as it was his day off from a job he hated.

Alex grew fond of the interior of the House, for it was kept clean. The Living Room, Dining Room and Kitchen, were all in one space. Kept spic and span, with earth tones and dusky themed furniture.

"We're very sorry to bother you, Mr. Ledger, I'm Detective Alex Silver, and this is my Partner, Chuck Summers," Alex spoke, and Ian tilted his head as he gazed at them skeptically. He soon sighed heavily, and nodded at them both.

"I'm sorry about my attitude, it's my day off and it's been a while since I enjoyed one of those." Ian Ledger said, apology thick in his tone as he led them to the sitting area.

"It's fine, Mr. Ledger, all that matters now is that you cooperate with us." Alex Silver said, as they all sat in the surprisingly comfortable cushioned couches.

"Nice place you got here," Chuck blandished, and Ian smiled.

"Thank you, but this is all my Girlfriend, Casey." He smiled, with a look of forlorn distress on his haggard face.

"When was the last time you saw Casey?" Detective Silver asked, and Ian peered at them both.

"We've been uhh, having some issues for some months now. We had an argument about two nights ago, and she left to go stay with a friend." Ian informed them, and Alex exchanged knowing glances with Chuck. Unsure if Ian was lying, or being completely honest.

"What was the argument about?" Detective Summers chose to ask this time, and Ian sighed heavily.

"To be honest, she finds the smallest things to argue about these days. You know women," Ian chuckled nervously, and Chuck rose an eyebrow at the man. Noting how vague Ian was being, as if uncertain about divulging more.

"What happened? Is she ok?" He suddenly asked, as he must have realized that Detectives coming to speak, wasn't as simple as it may have seemed.

"Mr. Ledger, where were you between 12:34 to 3:00 am last night?" Detective Summers asked, watching the man intently as he shifted in the couch. Appearing quite uneasy, from their scrutinizing glances.

"I was here with my neighbor Jasper, we had a few beers and I passed out in my room, he wasn't here when I woke up but he came over to bring me a Breakfast Burger around 6 this morning." The man shrugged and both Detectives exchanged questions glances. "We work together, so he's always over here when his Grandmother gets on his nerves." Ian shrugged and Detective Silver narrowed her gaze.

"Can your friend Jasper, corroborate this Alibi?" Chuck asked and Ian glared at him, suddenly wary of their presence.

"Yes he can. Did something happen? Where's my Girlfriend? Is she ok?!" The man asked, even more agitated than when they had first arrived.

Alex pursed her lips, hesitant to explain that his Girlfriend was pronounced dead. "Mr. Ledger, Casey was found in Foreman Park, earlier this morning." Chuck stated, and Ian's face went ashen with immediate grief.

"W-what?" He asked, still unsure that he'd heard correctly.

"That's impossible, Casey texted me this morning, said she wasn't ready to come home." Ian said, then hurriedly rose from his seat.

Chuck watched, as the man made it to the Kitchen. Taking up his cellphone from the countertop, next to the stove. He walked back over quickly, as he scrolled through his messages. Handing the phone to Detective Silver, who didn't hesitate to take it.

 **Casey** : _I'm still with Jordan, so don't bother calling or texting me. I'll see you when I decide to come back home_. **Received at** _3:35am_.

"He's right, she texted this morning at ." Detective Silver said, showing Chuck the text message that Ian had received.

"This is unbelievable!" Ian said, clutching his chest as he began to shudder.

"We're very sorry for your loss, Mr. Ledger, but is there anything more that we should know?" Detective Summers asked, but Ian seemed to be deeply adrift in thought.

"Mr. Ledger?" Alex tried as she rose from her seat, resting her hand gently atop his shoulder. "If you can think of anything that could help us solve this case, just come to to Precinct 8, and ask for either one of us, or Detective Garcia from Division." Detective Silver informed Ian, who shifted his gaze to hers, irritated and red-eyes from the tears that welled up in his gray eyes. He gave them a weak nod, and Detective Silver turned around to face her partner.

The moment they left the residence and walked back to the Squad Car, Detective Silver shook her head, whisking her blond locks across her shoulder blades. Detective Summers took notice, and grew concerned by her facial expressions.

"Do you think he did it?" He asked and Alex shifted her gaze to his.

"I think we need to solve this case and quick too, he's not telling us everything." She noted and Chuck nodded in agreement.

"Any word from Garcia?" He asked and Detective Silver nodded a yes.

"He wants us back at Precinct 8, as soon as possible."

"Well, let's hit the road." He said with a smile in her direction, which she returned meekly.

Five

10:34 AM.

Precinct 8, North Boston.

From the subsequently moderate view of Detective Garcia's cluttered, but maneuverable Office. He watched Boston, and it's activities. Captured by its resplendence, as he marveled. Bothered by his knowledge of what really went down, right in the folds of the otherwise peaceful City. For it wasn't a crack of dawn occurrence. Every manner of evil, was committed at any and every hour that passed.

Garcia's attention was brought back to reality, as Chief Newberry walked into his Office, distracting him. "I hope that Look means you've found something to crack this Case, Detective Garcia." The man spoke, gaining a narrowed gaze from Garcia.

Grover Newberry was a fully, gray haired man, with steely blue eyes, and very chiseled features. He was quite handsome, for a middle aged man. Obsessed with working out, and staying in shape. As he thought it necessary to stay fit and keep up with the young-ins, who drove him crazy daily.

Garcia opened his mouth to speak, but halted as he came face to face with Kelly Newberry. A stranger in ways, but an acquaintance that he never thought to see again. Kelly's familiar, dark hair, styled just the way Franco remembered it. Marginally spiked, to perfection to fit his simple face. A young, handsome face, that sported a clean shave, cleft nose, chiseled chin, thin but pert lips, and baby-brown eyes.

"We're on the case, Chief." Garcia assured the man, who grunted with a jerk of his body.

"Detective Garcia, you know my Son, Kelly." Chief Newberry expressed, without as much as a greeting.

Garcia pursed his lips upward, in an attempt to hide his annoyance for the man's outright rudeness. Yet kept his opinions to himself, for the man had always been that way. Grover Newberry had an arrogant air around him, that was pungent with intimidation and a need to not be questioned. Something he and his son, did not have in common. Considering they even had anything between them, that wasn't alarming because of their blood relation.

"So, you're an Officer now." Garcia mused, and Kelly blushed as he rose an eyebrow. Grinning at the Detective, who no doubt was a Friend.

"I don't play games, Detective Garcia." Kelly said and Chief Newberry's gaze drifted between them both. Slightly bothered by the unwavering chemistry, that both Garcia and his Son always had. Albeit relieved, that both men hadn't ever done anything to consummate it.

"Don't gloat, I give you two years to be Detective. If you don't, I'm locking you up." Garcia's voice drifted off, as Kelly playfully glared at him. "... _again_ ,"

"I'm glad you can stand each other, because you two are going to be working together from now on." Chief Newberry said, with utter sternness in his voice-that was anything but unusual and left no room for argument.

The quiet, comfortable atmosphere came to a halt, as Detective Garcia seemed displeased with the idea. "Don't pull my balls here, Chief." Garcia remarked pleadingly, which made Kelly frown up at the giant of a man.

"Does it look like I'm playing tricks here, Detective Garcia?" Chief Newberry queried, his eyes narrowing to slits.

Franco grimaced, but remained impassive as it was paramount to keep the Chief of Police happy. "No, Sir, I would hope not." Garcia said, walking towards them both.

"Good, Officer Newberry here will be joining Division. You Kids have fun now." Chief Newberry said with a watery smile, and Garcia watched with cool uncertainty as the man left his Office. Leaving both Kelly and Franco, in a dead silence that grew audaciously awkward as the seconds ticked by.

They both gazed at each other, with pride filled gazes despite the awkwardness that had assaulted them. Detective Garcia was known to be protective, and having Kelly on the Task Force was not a part of his plans. Yet he knew Kelly Newberry, wasn't the 17 year old he once knew. He had grown into a man, that Garcia was confident had skills. Still, he would rather Kelly stay on Patrol Duty. It was much safer than busting into the homes, of highly malevolent criminals. Not knowing what they faced on the inside, as it was always predictable with Boston's scum of the Garden.

"I told him this wasn't a good idea," Kelly finally said, watching Garcia fold his arms over his broad chest. His biceps flexing, as he drew in a heavy breath.

"It's surprising, how we all leave our Parents' homes, to be our own adults, but always end up _right_ back under their thumbs." Garcia said, and Kelly's face fell as the taller man brushed past him to enter the small Bullpen.

The rest of Division was huddled around a monitor and The Board. Watching security footage from Foreman Park's cameras. They went for a beat, as Garcia exited his Office, and approached. An agitated Officer Newberry behind him.

"Any hits on the park footage?" Garcia asked, and they all turned to face him. Detectives Sloan and Silver, went back to their Desks while Detective Summers addressed Garcia.

"Nothing at all, which means my theory is either right or, we aren't looking at the footage from the proper angles."

"We set up a two mile radius from where the body was found, and we have Patrol Officers going door to door, to see if they saw or heard anything unusual." Detective Silver said from her seat, and Garcia nodded.

Six

10:34 AM.

Precinct 8, North Boston.

"Casey Winsome was killed between eleven to three am, but she texted her Boyfriend, Ian Ledger at 3:00 am this morning. Only four hours before she was found." Detective Garcia digressed, shaking his head as he pondered the magnitude of the situation. He walked towards the board, peering up at the pictures and files, pinned to the board.

His gaze passed over Casey Winsome's photo, and he was entranced by her bright smile. Obviously happy and content with life, with a burning innocence in her eyes that was taken the minute she had been killed. It was unnerving to see her in that state, for Garcia remembered he cold, dead eyes. Staring into the sky, as if her gaze called for the heavens. A void of nothingness, that was empty and bare of any emotion.

"Maybe she was just dumped there and somebody used her phone to text the Boyfriend, as a means to keep him distracted and not go looking for her." Kelly Newberry suggested abruptly, and everyone turned to gaze at him.

Suddenly feeling scrutinized, Kelly fought to keep his composure. "Uhh, who are you?" Detective Sloan asked, peering up from his Monitor.

"This is Kelly Newberry, and he's filling the last spot on Division." Garcia informed them, but at the mention of the name. Everyone marveled at Kelly, who suddenly felt like hiding under a rock.

"I'm uhh, glad to be here." Kelly announced, with an awkwardly broad smile.

"Wait, _you're_ Chief Newberry's Kid?" Detective Summers asked, watching Kelly with his blue eyes. A hint of mischief, that Detective Garcia took high notice of.

"He is, and _yes_ he's an Officer with enough experience, so let's just get back to work before we start 21 questions." Garcia ordered, and Detective Summers shrugged.

Everyone else turned back to their tasks at hand, for it was important that they solved the murder of Casey Seymour. The Media itself, was kicking up dust and drawing Boston's attention to the gruesome murder. Throwing the City in a fit of chaos, as it had similar traits to a trail of unsolved murders from the nineties.

"Anything else on Casey Winsome?" Garcia asked, changing the focus of their attention back to the task at hand.

"DUI in 2007, but that's the only ink stain on her otherwise perfect record." Detective Summers shrugged, but Garcia wasn't fully pleased with the slow progress.

"I'm going with Newberry on this one," Detective Sloan announced, and Garcia glared at him, but waited for him to speak again for he wasn't far off. "Forensics have nothing, and our Call Takers aren't having any luck with Witnesses in the surrounding area." He finished, and Garcia's lips twisted up in a grim Line.

"What about known associates? Previous or past altercations?" Garcia asked, his gaze shifting between them all.

"She's originally from California, and from what the neighbors are saying, Casey and her Boyfriend, Ian Ledger, had a pretty decent relationship. A few quarrels here and there, but it never got violent." Detective Silver affirmed.

"Yeah, Ian Ledger is the take a walk in the park kind of person. Coworkers says he's a little quirky, and stressed at work but they all relate. He got in an altercation with a coworker, and he just walked away before it got too loud." Detective Summers informed as he sat at the edge of his neatly arranged Desk, to the far right of the large room.

"Maybe he's a pacifist," Detective Sloan expressed, with a marginal shrug.

"Or maybe he walks away to avoid getting violent." Kelly said, and once again they all peered at him, except Garcia who silently agreed. "Maybe they argued again, and he couldn't walk away this time so he snapped." Kelly finished, and Detective Summers' eyes narrowed. "It's just a thought, but guys like Ian usually have a history of sociopathic tendencies. I may be wrong, but we have to check all angles. Even if he didn't kill Casey Winsome, he might know _who_ did."

"Well, that isn't ominous at all." Summers expressed languidly.

"He didn't run when we went by, and he was genuinely shocked when we told him. However he did say they had another fight, and she went to stay with her Friend, Jordan Clements." Detective Silver placed a picture of a blonde woman, with rather bland features and full gray eyes. "At least, that's what she told Ian." She gibed, and Garcia gazed at her in confusion, then up at the picture of Jordan Clements.

"Let me guess," Garcia began, as he leaned against the doorjamb of his Office Door. "She wasn't with Jordan Clements." He finally said, and Detective Silver nodded a no in confirmation.

"Jordan claims she hasn't heard from Casey since yesterday afternoon. Said Casey mentioned something about going out, but she didn't divulge the full details of her little night out." Detective Summers stated, turning back to his monitor before him.

As Detective Summers studied Ian Ledger's photo, blown up on his monitor. Detective Silver's line rang, and she hurriedly answered it. Sloan sat uncomfortably nearby, peering at the Board as he silently assessed what they already had.

"Uhh, Detective Garcia?" Kelly called, and Garcia turned to his left to face him. Red cheeked, and seemingly nervous.

"Yes, Newberry?"

"I'd like to talk to Ian Ledger, to see if he found out anything." Kelly tried, but Garcia shot him a reluctant gaze. "I mean, his Girlfriend just got killed. He might be hiding something, like maybe that she was cheating and he found out." Kelly finished, and for a second, Garcia's eyes narrowed. Though, he had to admit that Kelly had offered some good insight that was worth pursuing.

"You're with me," Garcia said sternly, making Kelly smile broadly.

"Boss, that was the ME's Office," Detective Silver said, with a mortifying look on her face. No doubt brought on by the discovery that had been made in her conversation on the phone. "Casey Winsome, was pregnant." She finished, capturing everyone's attention instantaneously.

"I call double homicide," Detective Sloan expressed, raising a hand to Detective Silver, who rose an eyebrow at him. Ignoring his silent request for a high five.

Garcia shook his head, clenching his teeth as he eased up From against the doorjamb. "Officer Kelly, with me. Silver and Sloan, pay this Jordan Clements another visit. Chuck, you'll stay here and monitor the lines." He ordered and they all nodded.

"Let's roll, people!" Detective Silver announced, as she sauntered off towards the exit.

Seven

11:04 AM.

Medical Examiner's Office, North Boston.

"From the preliminary tests ran, Casey Winsome was at least 10 weeks pregnant." Jan Turlough, the gangly Medical Examiner explained.

Kelly grimaced at the site of the body, and the stench of decay looming in the atmosphere. The woman's chest had been expertly sewn back together, after being cut open to perform the autopsy. Garcia watched Kelly, with cool complexity but soon turned to face Jan. Relating to the unease, that seeped through his and Kelly's bones.

"Time of death?" Garcia asked, and Jan peered down at his clipboard. His thinning grey hair, illuminated by the white, overhead lights that shine down on them and, the corpse of Casey Winsome.

"From The discoloration of the skin, and the bruises on her body. I'd say about 5-8 hours. The bruising occurred before the initial strangulation but, even though she put up a fight, she had excess amounts of alcohol in her system." The middle aged man informed them both.

"She put up a fight though," Kelly affirmed the the Medical Examiner nodded.

"Were you able to collect any other DNA, that could match to a suspect?" Gracias questioned, but the Medical Examiner nodded a no. "What about the child, was it-," Garcia's voice trailed off, as he suddenly felt the urge to hurl.

"DNA results came back negative for Ian Ledger, but no other matches in the database. I'd have to cross reference the DNA, with Familial genes, but even that's a long shot." Jan said with a shrug.

"I'm guessing there were no prints on her body,"

"She was immersed in water for way too long, so checking for prints would be inconclusive at this point and, there were two different sets of DNA underneath her fingernails and none match Ian Ledger." The older man said and Garcia nodded, thoroughly miffed that their one suspect seemed to be cleared from the suspect list rather quickly. "However, I did check for signs of sexual assault, and there is none but traces of Benzocaine and glycerine were found along her vaginal walls."

"What does that mean?" Garcia asked, with a slightly perturbed expression.

"It means that whoever killed her, knows her and they well, _did it_ before he killed her." Kelly asserted and the Medical Examiner peered at him, almost shocked at his knowledge of the occurrence.

"He's right." Jan addressed Garcia, due to his gaze that awaited confirmation. "Those chemicals are usually found on Condoms,"

"So it's either the Boyfriend, or the guy she's possibly cheating with." Garcia affirmed and Jan shrugged.

"I'll call it in," Kelly said, then walked from the room. Glad for the breath of fresh air.

Garcia turned back to Jan, who gave him a withering smile. "Anything else?"

"Oh! Yes, indeed." Jan said, skimming through the papers on his clipboard. "This was found on her right wrist," he spoke, brandishing a photo of a Club insignia. "It was faint, but I've seen it on at least twenty other corpses since Manny Costello opened that Club out East."

Garcia peered at the round circle, with the faint appearance of a bird in the center. "I know where this is," Garcia said barely above a whisper, as dawning realization hit him.

"Thanks, Jan, just send over all the copies of your report to Division. I'll be in touch." Garcia said as Jan waved at him as while left.

Eight

12:53 PM.

Precinct 8, North Boston.

Kelly approached the entrance of Chief Newberry's Office, knocking twice as he entered. The man looked up from a Clipboard of Documents, that he had been reviewing. No hint of a smile on his face, which worried Kelly.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?" Kelly asked and the man beckoned to the seat before, without as much as word uttered.

Kelly sat quickly, waiting for the man to say something. Only he grew more tense, as Chief Newberry's blue eyes dug into him. Forcing Kelly to shift in his seat, clutching the handles of the chair whilst swiveling idly.

"Have you heard from Micah?" The man asked and Kelly's eyebrows scrunched up in bafflement.

"He's been out of town for years, and you know this." Kelly stated and Chief Newberry peered at him, unbelieving.

"I don't appreciate lies, Kelly, and you know this." The man pointed out with his eyes narrowing to slits.

"That's the thing, Chief, I know you monitor my phone and my every move. If I was in any contact with Micah, I'm pretty sure you would know." Kelly accused, with a stern and unforgiving expression. Pleased at the look on his Father's face.

"When you give me a reason to not have you surveilled, then I'll call off my Dogs, but you're a very resourceful and smart Kid, Kelly, so just tell me the truth." Chief Newberry pleaded, with a sudden hint of solemness in his ocean blue eyes.

"You are unbelievable!" Kelly said, as he rose from his seat to leave.

"Sir your ass back down, I'm not done talking to you!" Chief Newberry ordered gruffly as he slammed his left fist down atop the table. Jerking Kelly, who's body shook nervously as he glared down at the man.

Kelly sighed heavily, folding his hands across his chest as he leaned back in the shaky chair. Pondering the reason his Father was asking questions, about someone Kelly had left in his past.

It was no secret that Kelly Newberry had a questionable life, in his teenage years. Yet it came as a surprise, that his Father wouldn't acknowledge all the changes he had made. All the ties he had cut, and all the hours in rehabilitation centers and counseling sessions he had endured. Just so he could turn a new leaf, and become a better person.

"Look, Dad, Micah nearly destroyed my life and yes, I loved him but, that doesn't mean I'm going to allow him to snake his way back into my life." Kelly assured the man, who was anything but satisfied with the answer he was given.

"When your Mom died, Kelly, I'm sorry I chose the job instead of looking out for you, but I need you to be honest with me." Chief Newberry tried again, and Kelly groaned in angst.

"I haven't heard from him, Dad, I swear." Kelly said in honesty, but Chief Newberry still didn't want to believe it.

"So you're telling me, that he hasn't contacted you since he's been back in town, for the past two weeks?" Chief Newberry asked, and Kelly's face paled at the revelation.

"What?" Kelly asked, and it was that look in his eyes. That forlorn trepidation, of the man that nearly ruined Kelly, that made the man believe.

"Yes, he's back and it's taking every ounce of strength in me, not to have him handcuffed to a cell bed." Chief Newberry spat, with lucid disdain.

"I'm not afraid of him, Dad." Kelly tried, but it was less than convincing. For his body began shaking, and his lips trembled at the thought.

"If he hurts you, I swear to God-,"

"Dad, its fine, I can take care of myself now." Kelly assured his Father, as he tried washing away the warmth that made his stomach uneasy. Settling just at the pit, and building to a boil.

"Just be careful, Kelly, please." Chief Newberry pleaded, with just enough compassion for Kelly to withstand him as long as necessary.

A knock had them both peering towards the door, to see Detective Franco standing there. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'll be needing Kelly."

"You have a new lead?" Kelly asked as he hurriedly rose from his seat, and Garcia nodded. Anxious to finally get away from his judgmental Father, who failed to see him for the person he had become.

As they exited the Office out into the narrow hallway, Garcia turned to Kelly with a worried look masking his handsome features.

"Everything alright with you two?" Garcia asked, sounding genuinely concerned. As he had noticed Kelly's unease, and impatience to get away from his Father.

Kelly peered at him hesitantly, and with a sigh he nodded. "All good," he said with a forced smile, and Garcia nodded. Deciding it was best not to press, for Kelly and his Father always had their issues.

Their relationship was strained, after Chief Newberry's Wife, and Kelly's Mother died. Throwing their bond off balance, as Kelly took a different route to dismiss the pain. Chief Newberry threw himself into work, and it had caused a riff between them. For that tactic, left Kelly all by himself to grieve.

In more ways than one, Kelly and his Father weren't very much different. Kelly was far from innocent, but he had a good heart. He just happened to have found comfort, in the wrong people. Only after a while, it wasn't as comforting anymore.

Nine

01:37 AM.

235 Joy Street, South Boston.

Ian Ledger watched both Garcia and Kelly, who optically canvassed him in fervid scrutiny. His hands shook, and his eyes welled up with tears. As he was finally bombarded, with a truth he didn't want to accept nor admit.

Learning about the pregnancy however, came as a shock to Ian. At first, he thought it was his and cried at the fact that the Baby had no way of surviving. The man was even more heartbroken, when Garcia told him that the Child wasn't his. It was then that he'd admitted to knowing Casey was cheating on him. For he was undoubtedly ashamed, that he couldn't keep her satisfied. Nor give her everything that he thought she deserved.

"It's true, she was cheating and I knew but it doesn't mean that _I_ killed her." Ian admitted, finally feeling the tears roll down his heated cheeks.

"Mr. Ledger, I'd love to believe that you didn't murder your Girlfriend but, I need to know what happened. Why didn't you tell the Detectives that came by earlier today about this?" Kelly asked in a soothing voice that surprised Garcia.

He had never seen the new side of Kelly Newberry, but Garcia was admittedly pleased. There was this sense of foreboding, that had alarmed him, but Kelly seemed to be in control of himself. All the years it had taken him, to grow stronger and more healthy. Turned him into someone worth being proud of, and that pride, filled Garcia as he watched Kelly at work.

"After I heard that they found her, I knew they would point towards me, but I-I didn't do it, I swear." He pleaded with Kelly, who was the only one that didn't appear to be judging him.

Ian Ledger sniffled harshly, wiping at his haggard face as he tried to hold the tears back. Kelly was sympathizing with the man, but he still had his eyes open. It would make no sense to wrongfully accuse anyone, until all angles were looked at.

"Was that what the argument was about?" Garcia asked and Ian Ledger peered at him, red eyed and desperate.

"No, she was complaining about me taking longer hours at Work." He explained, and Garcia rose an eyebrow in question. "I couldn't tell her the truth, even when I knew about her transgressions, but I-I w-was hurt, ok?"

Both Garcia and Kelly exchanged questioning glances. "Mr. Ledger, what do you mean when you said, you couldn't tell her the truth?" Kelly asked, peering back at the man with narrowed eyes.

"I found out about the guy she cheated on me with," he said and Garcia sat up in his seat. "They met about a year ago, and he came around now and then when I was at work, but I found out she was sleeping with him." Ian said bitterly, but maintained his composure.

"That doesn't answer the question, Mr. Ledger." Garcia said impatiently, and Kelly sighed.

"What's this, truth that you couldn't tell her, Ian?" Kelly asked, using the man's first name as a way to soften his defenses. "We're here to solve this case, sir, and if there's anything that you have that can help us, don't be afraid to share it, we won't judge you." Kelly said, and Garcia grunted in indifference.

Ian peered at Kelly for a passing second, then finally sighed cumbrously. "He was going through a Divorce, and when I went to confront him, I-I met his Ex-Wife."

Kelly was still confused, but the look in Ian Ledger's eyes was enough to alert him to the fact.

"You cheated on Casey with her," Kelly surmised, and Garcia peered at Kelly with intense curiosity.

"Yes, but it was only a one time thing, maybe it would have been more but Maria left the country the same night we met. After I ranted, she offered to buy me a Drink and I accepted but, we-we went back to her place and it-it j-just, happened." Ian informed them and Kelly leaned back in his chair, shifting his gaze to Garcia. A man that was no doubt pleased with the way Kelly had handled the situation. For Garcia would have done it much differently, which wouldn't have done the Case any good.

"We'll need a name and a number if you have one." Garcia said, and Ian peered at him as if concerned.

"Maria didn't do this," He said forcedly and Kelly nodded.

"That may be true, Ian, but we still have to check her Alibi to see to it that she's cleared from the suspect list." Kelly said and Ian peered at him hesitantly, but soon shook his head.

"Maria Gonzales, but I don't have a number. We d-didn't keep in contact." He assured them, and Kelly nodded with a smile.

Garcia rose from his seat, sighing heavily as he fixed his Leather Jacket. "I'll have Detective Silver look into it." He said, fishing for his phone out of his pocket. "You good here?"

"Yeah," Kelly smiled, and Garcia nodded then headed towards the door.

"Have you ever met the guy Casey was cheating with?" Kelly asked, turning back to face Ian Ledger, who nodded a quick no.

"She said his name was M-Mason or-or something, I-I don't know." He said and Kelly nodded. "Do you think he killed her?"

Kelly gazed at the man, as if hesitant but soon answered. "We'll definitely find out, Ian. Thank you for cooperating with us." Kelly said, rising from his seat.

Kelly extended a hand to Ian, who smiled as he shook it. "Please, find out who did this." Ian pleaded, a fresh set of tears welling up in his irritated eyes.

"We'll do everything we can to do that, sir." Kelly reassured him and then turned to leave.

Kelly watched Garcia as he got off the phone with Silver, back at the Precinct. "Anything on the Ex-Wife?" Kelly asked as he leaned on the black, unmarked Squad Car.

Garcia sighed, shaking his head. "Her alibi checks out, but I found the Ex Husband, Jason Seymour." Garcia said, and Kelly nodded. "He's a truck driver for a local Boston Shipment Company. We gotta head in that direction, to question him."

Garcia jerked the driver's door open, and Kelly gazed at him. Mentally ranting with his subconscious, to figure out if it was right to tell Garcia about Micah. Yet, he was effortless in stopping himself from conveying it.

"Micah is back in town," Kelly blurted out, and Garcia halted. Watching Kelly, as he averted his gaze to hide the look in his eyes.

Garcia finally understood why Kelly had seemed so shaken, the moment he had knocked on Chief Newberry's door. Garcia had been the one to stop Micah from almost killing Kelly, years before. He hated Micah, just as much as Kelly's Father did. Though Garcia was just grateful that he'd been able to stop Kelly, from going further down a road that would no doubt take his life.

"He can't hurt you anymore, Kelly." Garcia assured him, as his gaze drifted back to Garcia's. "I won't let him," Garcia promised, with the utmost sincerity in his voice.

"I'm not that messed up Kid anymore, Franco." Kelly said, his face twisting up into a frown.

"You aren't, I'm sorry-,"

"No, no, it's fine I just, I-I don't know." Kelly said, and Garcia held his head down for a second, before looking back up at Kelly. "I thought he'd be gone for good, you know?" He spoke and Garcia shrugged.

"Our past doesn't usually stay in the past, Kelly, but you're a different person now." Garcia said with a lopsided smile. "And, I'm proud of the person you've become." Garcia said and Kelly peered at him, suddenly feeling marauded with the emotions he chose to keep hidden.

Ten

2:53 PM.

24 Kailua Street, East Boston.

"Jason Seymour, Boston Police Department!" Garcia shouted, as he knocked on the front door of Jason Seymour's one story unit.

"You think he's here?" Detective Sloan asked, and Garcia glared at him.

"His car is still here, and I can hear the stereo playing inside." Garcia said, after seconds of not wanting to answer the man.

"Oh, yeah, should've seen that one." Detective Sloan said with a Shrug, and Garcia groaned out in angst. But there was a sudden sick feeling in his stomach, as a rather rancid scent tickled his nostrils.

"Detective Silver, he's not answering. Keep your eyes peeled, and have Patrol form a perimeter, at least two blocks out." Garcia said through the communications device, in his right ear. "Grab his ass if he tries to run."

Before he could get a reply, the front door swung open revealing Officer Kelly. His face twisted up, which must have been caused by the deathly stench that assaulted Garcia and Sloan, the moment the door was opened.

"You're going to want to see this, Boss." Kelly said, holstering his Pistol.

"I think we have a pretty good idea what that is," Sloan interjected, but Garcia chose to ignore him.

He stepped into the small cluttered unit, gazing at the ransacked place with Sloan behind him. To the left, where the Kitchen was, Garcia grimaced as he saw the withered flesh of Jason Seymour. A bullet hole, just above the left ear. Blood leaking from the wound, running down the side of his torn T-shirt. Garcia's stomach twisted up at the acrid scent, assaulting his nostrils. A vile smell of decomposition, that was no doubt evidence that Jason Seymour was killed days ago.

"Well, this investigation just turned into a triple Homicide." Detective Sloan said, clutching his nose.

"Summers, call the ME and get some Uniforms to go door to door. This case just got a whole lot messier," Garcia ordered Detective Summers, who nodded in compliance.

"Officer Kelly, we need Special Services down here as well as the SIS, and can somebody get me a goddamn perimeter sweep!" Garcia ordered, as he covered his nose and walked back to the entrance.

After breathing in some fresh air, Garcia rubbed at his face as Kelly approached. "This guy has been dead for at least three to four days. I called dispatch, and the Coroner is on his way. The area will be cordoned off, as soon as the next Patrol arrives."

"Good job, Kelly." Garcia said, forcing a smile as his stomach leaped and churned achingly.

"Just doing my job, Boss." Kelly smiled pridefully, but Garcia shook his head. "Besides, I assumed that Ian Ledger was the culprit but, the guy is as innocent as his glasses." Kelly muttered bitterly.

"I meant with Ian Ledger today, despite those suspicions. Keep it up, and you'll be promoted to Detective sooner than I anticipated." Garcia said, patting Kelly atop his shoulder. Sending a spark through his body, as the man shrugged him gently.

Kelly nodded, watching as Garcia descended the small flight of stairs before the Porch. Detective Summers walked up beside Kelly, watching him curiously as he peered after Garcia.

"He's not one to give compliments that easily." Detective Summers announced, shaking Kelly out of his reverie. He peered up at the blond haired man, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I'm Chuck by the way, but everyone just calls me Summers." The man grinned down at Kelly, who's cheeks flushed at the man's charming smile.

"It seems that everyone gets called by their last name here. I'll try to avoid being called Newberry, with my Dad being Chief and all." Kelly said, drifting his gaze away from Summers. "I want to make my own name here, without having the Chief's reputation looming over me." Kelly muttered and Detective Summers chuckled. Feeling humbled by Kelly, and his personality that was far from arrogant.

"That's the right attitude, Kid. I think you'll do great in Division, maybe distract Garcia a bit but, he might need it." The man said, drawing Kelly's gaze to his.

"I d-don't, _huh_?" Kelly asked with furrowed brows, and Summers grinned down at him.

"You'll see what I mean," Summers expressed as he nudged Kelly, then turned back to walk inside.

Kelly gazed after the man's retreating back, finding it hard to decipher his words. He then turned towards the driveway, watching as Garcia lit a cigarette and put it to his lips. Taking in a heavy pull, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Gazing off into the distance, with something deep in his mind that bothered him.

Eleven

6:58 PM.

Precinct 8, North Boston.

"Is it safe to assume that this man didn't kill himself?" Chief Newberry asked, as Garcia sat across from him.

"The point of entry and blood splatter pattern rules out suicide. We think that Jason Seymour knew whoever killed Casey," Garcia informed Chief Newberry who leaned back in his chair, pondering the situation.

"When I gave you the go ahead, to form this Task Force, Garcia. I expected results," The man said and Garcia frowned, but chose not to argue. "I expected cases like this to be closed, and dealt with to end the City's panic."

"We're trying everything that we can, Chief, it's a new Task Force with teammates who barely knew each other before a month ago." Garcia tried and Chief seemed sympathetic.

Franco Garcia was a man of conviction, and always had a solution. Those solutions, would sometimes put his life at risk but he was willing to any day. To protect the people of his City, and ensure their safety. Division was a contingency, that Franco had come up with after succumbing to an almost Fatal Gunshot wound-months prior. Detective Summers had been away on assignment, but was torn that he hadn't been there. Equally pissed that Garcia risked his life, the way he had.

The look in Elias's eyes, when Garcia had awoken, spoke to him. He realized then and there, that his obsession with saving his City, would be the death of him. Relentless in his efforts to either quit, or get a desk job which was loathed by him.

Franco Garcia pitched the idea of a Task Force, of Detectives and Officers who were from all corners of the Police Department. Each different skill, personality, and training sufficient to form one mind. Yet it also ensured that Garcia always had backup. To always have a team behind him, that could help keep each other safer.

"Please do, Garcia, I'd really hate to have to cut Division out of commission, before it solves its first open case." Chief Newberry said, and Garcia nodded with a grateful smile. "The DA's Office will be taking this case to court, as soon as we find the Suspect, or _Suspects_ involved in the murder of Casey Winsome and Jason Seymour."

"We can do this, we just need more time. This case just turned into a triple homicide, and nobody saw this coming." Garcia explained and Chief Newberry hesitated, but soon nodded his head.

"What about this, Ian Ledger? Is he not a suspect?" Chief Newberry asked, and Garcia nodded a solid no.

"ME states that Jason was killed three days ago, by gunshot wound to the head. Ian Ledger was working when he got killed, and witnesses say he never left his house last night."

"And his alibi for last night stands?"

"He had a Beer with his Neighbor who works with him. Ian retired to bed, guy fell asleep on the couch, and left around four to get food, while Ian was still in bed. He could've left after, but it would take Ian Ledger approximately 48 minutes to go to Mason's place, another ten or so to grab Casey and strangle her, then another hour to drive back to the park and dump her, which is impossible since Casey would've been killed before that." Garcia explained, and Chief Newberry nodded. "I tried piecing together his story, but there are no holes. Phone company states that Ian Ledger's phone was in his Apartment all night, as well as the buddy's. The time frame, just doesn't give him enough time to do all of this then go back home to sleep between two hours, before the friend returned."

"I hope so, but that's not the only reason I called you here, Franco." Chief Newberry said, which worried Garcia.

Chief Newberry only addressed him by his first name, whenever it was something personal. Garcia immediately thought of Micah Jameson being back in town. The cold sore, that took strenuous attempts to be rid of. The cancer that Kelly had suffered from, after Chief Newberry had neglected him.

"Micah knows better than to ever come near Kelly, Chief." Garcia said, surprising Chief Newberry. The older man's eyes soon narrowed, but he sighed as he felt deep worry for Kelly. His one and only Son.

"I should have guessed that he'd tell you." Chief Newberry said, and Garcia shrugged.

"He only did it, because he thinks he still owes me for saving him, not to mention all the things I've disregarded." Garcia remarked, causing Chief Newberry to glare at him.

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't mention that, Detective Garcia." The man said, peering at Garcia with a challenging gaze. As if begging for Garcia to say something else.

Garcia pursed his lips, as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Look, Kelly is fine, Chief. He's a different person now, and we know how hard he worked to get where he is today." Garcia tried and Chief grunted softly.

"You don't know my Son, Detective Garcia, he's easily coerced and bad habits are like old firewood." Chief Newberry grated out dryly, but Garcia didn't agree with the man's ideals.

They were archaic at best, and he should've known better. It was his actions, that had led to Kelly's downward spiral. Garcia was left to play Father, to a Boy he had no relation to. Though he wouldn't have complained, for he believed that all his efforts had bore fruit. It may have taken longer than necessary, but it was what Kelly used to get through and find himself and a purpose.

"With all due respect, Chief, you don't seem to know him that well either," Garcia said boldly, and just as the man was about to retort, Kelly interrupted.

"Hey uhh, Boss, we got something." Kelly said, peering between Garcia and his Father, who seemed quite uneasy.

"I'll be down in a minute," Garcia said, and Kelly stood there as if worried. "Officer Newberry," Garcia called again, and Kelly snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah, ok." He finally said, then hurriedly left.

Garcia turned back to face Chief Newberry, realizing that the man's fuming had calmed somewhat. "I'm not questioning you, or your efforts but Kelly needs a Father right now." Garcia said, and Chief Newberry glared at him, but kept quiet. "Not a Boss."

Before the man could utter another word, Garcia rose and left. It didn't take much time, to get back to Division's Quarters, and he was surprised to see everyone there.

"You guys should be home, resting." Garcia said, sounding like a Father instead of a Boss.

"Well, Kelly here seems to be quite good with Computers." Detective Summers announced, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He thought it was a good idea, to check Jason Seymour's financials." Detective Silver spoke from beside Summers, who gazed towards Kelly.

"Well go on, Kid, it was your find." Chuck urged Kelly, who smiled then peered up at Garcia's neutral expression.

"The ME's report, states that Jason Seymour was killed between one to three pm, three days ago. I went through his financials, with the PD's Database and found a Swiss account in Seymour's name, that was only created two days before his approximated death. 32 hours after the account was created, there was a deposit of sixty five thousand dollars, pending."

"Pending?" Garcia asked with scrunched up eyebrows.

"Whoever deposited the money, used some type of firelux 10 bit encryption code, that has walls and walls of algorithmic walls that controls the time intervals for deposits. Guess what happened at 3:23 pm, two hours after Jason Seymour was pronounced dead by the Medical Examiner?" Summers asked, and Garcia rose an eyebrow.

"The deposit was cancelled, and every trace of it was deleted." Kelly answered for Detective Summers, and Garcia suddenly grew even more interested.

"How did you find it?" Garcia asked, a slight hint of playfulness in his voice.

"New dog, same old tricks." Kelly shrugged and Garcia smiled.

Everyone else had taken notice of it, for it wasn't much that Detective Garcia smiled. He was usually stoic, but had quite the sense of humor when it was necessary.

"So this is way more than a double Homicide," Garcia conjectured, and everyone was in agreement.

"I think that Casey and Jason were murdered, because they knew something they both shouldn't. Best way to find out, is case the Club they visited." Sloan suggested and Garcia nodded.

"He had the Club's mark on his hand?" Garcia asked and they all nodded.

Garcia suddenly felt a bad feeling. He knew there was something else at play, after finding Jason Seymour dead. It was no coincidence that they both were at the same Club, and Garcia was sure to find answers there somehow.

"Shift is over, you guys go home and rest up. We have a shitload of work to do tomorrow." Garcia ordered, and without a second thought, they all scattered-except Kelly.

After everyone was out of earshot, Kelly decided to just come out with whatever was on his mind. "Did he tell you?" He asked, and Garcia hesitated. Knowing well, what Kelly was asking but, not how to answer it.

"He did," Garcia finally answered.

Kelly nodded, gazing away from Garcia. "He's not going to be trouble, at least I hope he doesn't cause any." Kelly said and Garcia watched him, with skeptical eyes.

"Let's hope not. I'd hate to have to shoot him in the leg this time." Garcia joked and Kelly managed to smile.

"My Guardian Angel," Kelly mused, and Garcia shook his head with a small laugh.

Twelve

8:53 PM.

Perlman Grove, South Boston.

"I come bearing gifts," Chuck said with a grin, as he dangled a fresh six pack in front of a pleased Garcia.

"You always know how to make me smile, Detective Summers." Garcia mused, as he widened the entrance door. Welcoming Chuck into his Apartment.

Chuck walked in, shuffling out of his coat then hung it neatly on the coat rack. Garcia closed the door, and walked to the couch with the man. Both sighing in content as they sat, both eyes glued to the Football Game that played on the flat screen TV Set.

"You think this Case is gonna be a break for us?" Chuck suddenly asked, handing Garcia a can of Beer.

Garcia took the Beer, not wasting time to pop it open. Welcoming the sizzling sound, and the crack of the Can with content. The stress of running a Task Force, seemed rather arduous. They hadn't been able to solve a case, since Garcia had formed Division. Yet he was optimistic, that the murder of Casey Winsome and Jason Seymour would be enough to make their name and, keep Chief Newberry happy.

"I hope so," Garcia said after taking a sip. Letting the flavor of barley caress his tongue.

"Good news is, whatever motivated the murder of these two people, is still a mystery that we're gonna have to figure out." Chuck said with a shrug, and Garcia nodded in agreement.

Garcia remained silent. His eyes glued to the Television set, but still miles away from reality. In truth, he couldn't stop worrying about Kelly Newberry. They weren't much of friends, as they were associates of sorts. Yet, seeing Kelly turn his life around meant he had done good enough for the Kid.

"I didn't know that you knew Chief's Kid. Hell, I didn't know what he looked like until today." Chuck remarked and Garcia grunted.

"Chief Newberry was like a Father to me, and in some ways Kelly was something of a Son." Garcia divulged with a heavy swallow. "Now he's all grown up." At the mention of those words, Chuck peered at Garcia with intense curiosity. The way he said it, had Chuck thinking of other things than Garcia just being proud.

"Is Franco Garcia crushing on the Chief's Son?" Chuck asked, and Garcia gazed at him incredulously.

"I hope to God that you're joking."

"I might be, but I saw the way you two looked at each other." Chuck said, and Garcia grunted in dismissal. "Can't blame you though, he's one good looking young man." Chuck said teasingly, and Garcia frowned at his Friend.

"He's off limits to your _wiles_ , Chuck." Garcia said and Chuck feigned hurt.

" _Wow_ , you're even territorial." Chuck said with a devious glint in his blue eyes.

"Let's just watch the game, Chuck, Kelly Newberry is a colleague. You know how messing with colleagues always ends." Garcia warned, but Chuck only scoffed indifferently.

"Gimme a break, you're only saying that because _you're_ too strict to break your own no dating the rookie rule."

"That's absolutely ridiculous." Garcia challenged and Chuck laughed. "It always ends badly, you and I _both_ know it."

"Yeah, for you." Chuck expressed languidly and Garcia scowled down at his Beer.

"Kelly is somewhere else right now. He doesn't need any distractions, especially not from his Boss." Garcia said, despite not being able to get Kelly Newberry out of his head.

"Fine, since you won't give in to your desires. I hope you don't mind me making a move then." Chuck said, and Garcia glared at him. Realizing that the man was indeed serious about pursuing Kelly.

"He's not one of your conquests, Chuck." Garcia said and the man frowned at him.

Chuck Summers had a history, that wasn't exactly comforting. He was a smash and disappear kind of Guy, and he thought it best to not get Kelly involved in such a thing. He deserved more, and as much as Chuck Summers was his friend. Garcia had to admit, that Chuck wasn't what Kelly would want in a man.

"And he's not a Kid anymore, Franco. He can decide who he gets involved with."

"You know what? You're right, but we're going to have problems if you hurt him, I promise you that." Garcia warned and Chuck chuckled, disregarding the threat.

Thirteen

7:34 PM.

Pemberton Heights, South Boston.

Kelly pulled up into his Studio driveway, sighing as the engine went silent. Pondering his day and, the conversation he had with his Father. He worried that Micah, a fiend from his very troubled past. Would get into his head, but he fought the urge to cry. To remember how far he had came and how much he had changed.

Many things could have went bad, but luckily Franco Garcia had been there to save Kelly. To show him the light, which he feened to touch. Though he had been caressed by it, there was a nagging feeling of rebuttal. A puissant ebb of mental malady, that suppressed his positive thoughts. Plunging him into the depths of his despair.

With a heavy sigh, Kelly jerked his door open and stepped out. For a second, he sensed a presence and halted. Going quiet, as footsteps moved closer to him.

He clutched the pistol in his waist, awaiting the moment but dreading the thought of having to use it. Yet, he knew he'd be hurt if he didn't pull it out, and that's when he did. Pulling out his Colt M1911, taking off the safety as he pointed it at the person that loomed behind him.

Kelly froze, and his face paled in utter astonishment as he came face to face, with the solid blue eyes of a beautiful demon, he had thought vanquished. His dark brown hair, and tanned skin glistening under the glow of the streetlight. As tall as a God, but as devious as a Devil who had nearly ripped Kelly's heart and soul from his body.

"Hey, it's just me!" Micah spoke in the devilishly deep voice, that sent shrills of fear climbing up Kelly's spine. His hands held up, and palms outright.

"What the hell are you doing here, Micah?!" Kelly asked, still clutching his gun in high vigilance.

"So that's how you greet me after 8 years, Kelly?" Micah asked, gaining a frown of disbelief from him.

"You shouldn't be here and you know that!" Kelly said, as Micah took a step towards. "Don't-," Kelly began but Micah quickly butted in.

"Look, I'm sorry I came to you like this but, I needed to see you."

"W-why?" Kelly asked, glaring at Micah. Suddenly assaulted by the emotions he'd buried long ago.

Kelly knew it was only a matter of time, before Micah Jameson came to find him. He had no doubt that Micah had been watching him, and Kelly pondered why his Father hadn't noticed.

"So we could talk," Micah said hopefully and Kelly let out a shrill laugh, that ached in his chest.

"Wow, Micah, that's-that's rich coming from you!" Kelly spat, and Micah grimaced.

"Kelly, I'm not here to hurt you and I'm sorry that I did all those years ago but, I'm here to make up for all of that."

"So you came here to seek redemption?" Kelly asked with an unamused scoff. "You came here to seek my forgiveness, for almost ruining my life?!" Kelly shifted on his legs, as his whole book shivered in angst. His hands gripping the gun, as his finger pressed against the trigger.

"I'm a changed man, Kelly, even you can understand that." Micah expressed languidly and he grunted in dismissal.

Kelly gave Micah a once over, finally noticing how much Micah had changed. He no doubt still had the intense, blue eyes, and confident gait. Only, his attire was different and appeared somewhat clean. His Denims didn't have holes, and he wore a Blazer of sorts, with a light dress shirt below it. A whole different appearance, from the negligent fashion sense he had years prior. Even his hair had been neatly cut, and styled as opposed to the spikes he wore back then. Everything seemed to be changed, but Kelly was still wary.

"Micah, you hurt me." Kelly said in a choked voice. "I almost went to prison for your Fuck up, and that doesn't even cover a quarter of the shit I dealt with when I was involved with you. Now you show up here, looking like-like this, and expect me to believe that you've changed?" Kelly asked, narrowing his gaze at Micah, who held his head down in shame.

"Just put the gun away, Kelly, please. I'm not here to fight, I'm just here to see you. I missed you," Micah tried, taking another step closer. Close enough to wrap his arm around the muzzle of Kelly's gun.

Kelly's body shook, as tears welled up in his soft, brown eyes. Wetting his cheeks, as they slid down his flustered face in waves. Micah forced a nervous smile, as he managed to get Kelly to put his Gun away reluctantly.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Micah said in a soft whisper, as he cupped Kelly's cheeks between his palms. Forcing Kelly to look up at him, and into his eyes. "I'm sorry, ok?" Micah said, as he pressed closer to Kelly, who began shivering against Micah.

Yet, it was short lived, as Kelly pushed Micah away from him. Causing the much taller man, to almost topple over on the concrete. Peering at Kelly in surprise, and a small ounce of fear.

"Stay, the hell away from me!" Kelly shouted at Micah, who opened his mouth to speak. Keeping his lips clamped shut, as Kelly walked away from him.


End file.
